Sandra
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: She grinned at him, eyes dancing. "So you'd like to hook up with 'Sandra' again sometime?"


A/N: I don't own anything - I wish I did. I love Criminal Minds, but I'm just borrowing them for a few thousand words.

A/N 2: Review, please! They help me with other plots and stories and things!

SandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandra

Aaron Bradshaw Hotchner sat alone at Dolce Vita Wine Bar, unable to believe that this was happening, again _._

The romantic in Aaron had such high hopes for this evening. He'd arranged for Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan to take Jack and Henry overnight. He'd asked David Rossi, his best friend, to call in a favor and help him plan an outside dinner at wine bar and booked them overnight accommodations at the Hyatt Regency. He and Jennifer Sandra "JJ" Jareau-Hotchner would celebrate their first wedding anniversary in grand style.

But anniversaries were a curse where the Hotchner's was concerned. Because JJ had once again had to work late to help the cyber crimes division and Aaron found himself sitting at the table with a bottle of Bunello, Le Coste on the table, mocking him. He shook his head into his drink then knocked the last sip back in one gulp.

"Hey cowboy," a sultry feminine voice said from his behind. Giving a jump, he turned toward the sound but before he could say a word she asked compassionately, "girlfriend stood you up?"

"Sort of," he looked downward before giving a shrug, "she had to work."

The woman across from him made quick work helping herself to the bottle near her. "That's too bad. Why don't I keep you company until she gets here?"

"Okay." He coughed into his balled fist, a blush formed on his cheeks. Aaron was embarrassed.

She gave him a shy smile, the blonde ponytail on the woman's head blowing in the wind. She nodded before picking up the glass, licked her lips, sniffed the aromas and drew it to her lips. Aaron thought it might just be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The woman leaned casually back against seat, crossing one grey-suited pant leg over the other; the black Jimmy Choo pumps dangled off her elevated foot. Aaron's trousers began to feel uncomfortably snug.

"First date, this woman who didn't show?" The woman sent over a pity smile before putting down her glass and to look over at Aaron.

"Wife," he said pouring himself another glass. "It's our first anniversary." He tapped the gold band adorning his ring finger. "We've been together since I interviewed her for work, but our first marriage anniversary."

"Ouch," the blonde tapped her watch at the time, "that _is_ cold. Woman doesn't know what she's missing. Can't believe she couldn't get out of work even for that?"

"We're federal agents," he said before taking a sip of the water from a glass near the end of the table. "Some crisis came up. Couldn't be helped, you know?"

The blonde crossed one arm over her other and let the setting sun hit her face. She hummed an approval. "She's kind of dumb though, leaving a gorgeous guy – er, agent - like you sitting here all by yourself."

Aaron was stunned into silence. He wasn't used to the game. His breath caught in his throat. Damn, she was beautiful, and the wind gave him a nice whiff of "Donna" by Valentino.

"I'm, ah, I'm Bradshaw. Uhhh, what's your name?" He let out his hand.

Again she hummed in pleasure, her blue eyes flickered for a moment, then she smiled again. "Sandra." She stroked his arm. "Pleasure to meet you, Bradshaw."

Screw drinks. Screw dinner. Screw everything. This Sandra persona was turning him too on for his own good.

"Listen, I've got a hotel booked. Care to, uh, care to join me?" She chuckled and leaned back, again, before unbuttoning the top two buttons of her purple button down shirt. "My, my, aren't we forward. What about the missing agent – er- wife?"

He snuck a quick peek at his phone and then his watch. "We were supposed to meet here about an hour and half ago and well, she's, uh, apparently she's still missing."

"Apparently so." She slid off the chair and stepped between his legs. He nearly stopped breathing entirely as her lips softly brushed his, then blazed a path along his jaw. She reached his ear and spoke. "Show me the way, Bradshaw." Her voice dipping low.

Going into his suit jacket pocket and grabbing his wallet, he laid down a $20, silently thanking Rossi for the prepayment. He led her by the hand to his FBI issued Chevy Suburban. He helped her into the cab of the SUV, before leaning into her. His hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers. She undid the blue tie leaving it hanging around his neck.

"Drive, Bradshaw." She said pulling away. He nodded, shut the door and climbed into the driver side. Starting the engine, he drove on 286 to the hotel. He flashed the key card to the valet and the doorman. His bags were already inside. Grabbing her hand, he lead Sandra to the elevator.

The door shut, he hit 10 and felt a thud. She had him pinned to the wall of the moving elevator. He felt her hands moving down his chest, pulling his shirt from his black pants. He tugged at the ponytail and when she nodded he took it out giving him full access to the head of hair. He massaged the back of her head with one hand while the other slid down her back, pulling her closer.

The elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the tenth floor. They broke their kiss long enough to suck in heated breaths.

"1012" He said pointing out the way. She was behind him pawing at his silk white shirt. His tie was undone and in her hands.

Aaron barely managed to unlock the door. They practically fell into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him. He kissed her again, lifting her off the floor so he could carry her to the bed. She obligingly wrapped her long legs around his waist and ground into him. He groaned.

Holy hell, the woman was going to kill him. But man, what a way to go.

Later — two orgasms a piece later — they lay on the bed together, both completely spent. Aaron drew lazy circles on her back and kissed her shoulder. "So was this your plan all along? Pretend to have to work so you could come here playing the role of the other woman?"

She burrowed deep into his side wrapping her arm around him closer. "Nope." She laughed softly. "The opportunity presented itself and I wasn't going to resist."

"Mm, I'm glad you didn't," he sighed. "That was sexy as hell."

She grinned at him, eyes dancing. "So you'd like to hook up with 'Sandra' again sometime?"

"Honey," he said stopping himself, "JJ 'Sandra' is welcome to show up whenever she likes. She did it for me."

"Sure," JJ teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Well, she probably intended for it to be a quick peck. Aaron captured her lips and deepened the kiss.

"Happy anniversary," she said with a wink after catching her breath, closing her eyes.

"I love you, JJ," he told her before leaning his chin against her head and dozing off to sleep.

SandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandraSandra

A/N 5: The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us for the final round in our annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the final ballot and rules at the Profilers choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Voting ends today - February 29 2016.


End file.
